Childhood
by December'sRose
Summary: 50 sentences focusing on their lifetime. WallyxKuki. Number 48 of the 100 Theme Challenge.


Title: Childhood

Rated K

Summary: 50 sentences focusing on their lifetime. (WallyxKuki) Number 48 of the 100 Theme Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own KND

A/N: This is my first crack at writing sentence fics so I hope it didn't come out too badly! For more information on the 100TC, feel free to contact me, Numbuh 212 or Super Reader for details.

---

**1. Questionable**

"Wanna be friends?" 7 year old Kuki Sanban asked him, oblivious to the fact that all the guys were now snickering at a blushing Wally as he tried to come up with an answer.

**2. Truth**

"Kuki, I didn't do it, you've got to believe me!" Kuki (the front of her shirt covered in the same finger-paint that was smeared across her painting) looked at him for a second and then nodded finally at his words.

**3. Concern**

"I can handle it." He muttered blushing furiously as she tried to help him, intense worry present within her features.

**4. Fix**

"That's not the way it goes!" Kuki shrieked at him as her best friend tried to place the torn arm of her Rainbow Monkey on the top of its head directly in the middle.

**5. Fire**

"Uh . . . Kuki, calm down, there's no need to get upset! See? Your Rainbow Monkey is all better . . . er, sort of." Wally stuttered, as the Japanese girl advanced on him angrily, the look in her eyes terrifying him.

**6. Fear**

"Wally, make the monsters go away!" She cried, clinging to his arm and burying her face in his shoulder while Wally, once again blushing furiously, tried to figure out what to do.

**7. Story**

"…And they lived happily ever after!" Kuki gushed, earning a bored look from Wally who secretly was trying to hide his embarrassment since Kuki had used their names in the fairy tale as the prince and the princess.

**8. Memory**

"Don't even _touch_ 'I just got a degree in Nursing' Rainbow Monkey, Wally, especially after last time! I can fix her myself!"

**9. Name**

"Yours fits you perfectly" he'd often tell her, usually when she was at her most random.

**10. Child**

She was full of questions, always perseptive and energetic and Wally sometimes found that keeping up with her was more difficult than it looked.

**11. Innocence**

"Are you mad at me?" Wally cringed as Kuki's eyes formed her famous pout, almost automatically forgetting the fact that she wrecked his video game.

**12. Worry**

Wally looked on, his stomache turning into knots, as the nurse picked up a now crying Kuki and carried her and her twisted ankle into the school.

**13. Soon**

"You just have to be patient, she's sleeping right now." the nurse said as Wally and the others hounded her with questions about how Kuki was doing.

**14. Alone**

It was a scary concept for him to grasp while he was waiting outside the nurse's office, horrible thougths racing through out his mind.

**15. Sorry**

"I didn't mean to knock you down, it was an accident" Wally soon found himself being awarded for his apology with a bone-crushing hug.

**16. Dream**

It made him feel warm inside as he saw her, dressed in white and beautiful, walking down the alter.

**17. Time**

"Hurry up!" She shrieked at him, causing him to panick for he knew how upset she would be if she was late.

**18. Denial**

"I do not have a crush on her!" As many times as he shouted this, his friends still wouldn't believe him for some reason.

**19. Surrounded**

"So why don't you ask her to the dance, hmm?" He flushed red as his three best friends started laughing at his reaction.

**20. Never**

"There is no WAY I'll ever fall in love!" Why did she always have to smack him upside his head whenever he stated this?

**21. Smile**

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me." He stuttered, earning a chorus of happy squeals from her, a yes, and a smile that lit up her face the rest of the day.

**22. Thought**

She couldn't believe how insensitive he was being, after all that time preparing for tonight.

**23. Fight**

"I never want to speak to you again!" Wally winced, figuring he probably shouldn't have said her Rainbow Monkey pink dance party dress looked stupid.

**24. Awake**

"Can I sleep in your room tonight? I had a nightmare." And without another word, Wally (half-asleep) felt her climb into the bed next to him.

**25. Moon**

"It's beautiful." Kuki sighed dreamily and Wally, not really looking at it himself, had to agree.

**26. Abstract**

He always found it weird how she'd take something so simple and turn it into something extremly out of the ordinary.

**27. Secret**

"Let's not tell the others, okay Kuki?"

**28. Rules**

"...and finally, number 10 I get to pick the dates!"

**29. Reason**

"They wouldn't understand and they would tease us for a bubillion years!"

**30. Caught**

Abby glared at her two teammates. "Why didn't you tell us all you were doing some stupid health project!? We were thinking you two were finally going out!"

**31. False**

"Yay, they bought it!" Kuki giggled tossing the flour sack 'baby' aside as Wally put his arms around her.

**32. Kiss**

It was intense, passionate, the way Kuki always dreamed it to be.

**33. Crazy**

"It was just a thought," Kuki pouted as Wally looked at her as though she were out of her mind and shuddering inwardly as his friends teasing remarks echoed in his mind.

**34. Protect**

"Don't worry Kuki, I won't ever let anything happen to ya!"

**35. Faith**

Kuki smiled at her boyfriend and pecked him on the cheek. "I believe you."

**36. Stars**

"Wally, have you ever made a wish when one was falling?" she asked, glancing over to find that he was already hypnotized at the massive sky above him.

**37. Reality**

The past few days seemed like pages out of one of Kuki's storybooks to Wally but he knew what lied ahead in a few weeks wasn't a happy ending in the least.

**38. Heartbreak**

"Maybe this isn't a good idea, ya know, considering it'll be my time soon." Wally muttered trying to avoid Kuki's teary eyes.

**39. Solace**

"Don't worry Kuki, I'm sure he'll come through," Hoagie tried to grin to prove his point, but the memory tearing at his mind permitted him to do so.

**40. Rebound**

"I didn't expect her to get over it so soon." Wally mumbled to his best friend as they watched The Kid pushing the young girl on the swings once again at recess.

**41. Pleasure**

"Wally, I'm sorry!" She sobbed into his hoodie, his arms wrapped around her for it had been exactly a week since he had heard her voice.

**42. Midnight**

People always said magical things happened at the hour, but Kuki just twitched uncomfortably as it struck, leaning into Wally her body shaking with worry.

**43. Taunt**

"You have one moment to say goodbye." Numbuh 86's replacement barked at them.

**44. Surreal**

It seemed like something out of one of her nightmares; Kuki couldn't even bring herself to look as she heard him scream.

**45. Dawn**

The aftermath wasn't pleasant in the least; Kuki sighed responding to the silence in her room, her pillow soaked with her tears.

**46. Reunion**

Days after, a teenager with blonde hair walked up to her shyly. "I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me sometime."

47. **Remember**

"I could never foget you." she'd whisper whenever he wasn't listening closely.

**48. Promise**

"I'll love you now and always." He'd assure her, pulling her into a kiss.

**49. Pale**

Though his memories of their childhood were foggy, Kuki's were clear as crystal.

**50. Forever**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Cheering errupted as they shared a kiss in matrimony, knowing fully that their love would never come to an end.

---

A/N: Okay, I'm half pleased, half irritated with the way this came out. I know I could have done better though some of the sentences were bugging me so I just came up with whatever was in my mind at the moment. If you didn't catch it, Kuki ran away from her decommissioning so she wouldn't forget Wally. I know that's not what happens in the final episode (spoiler!) but that's how I wanted to end the fic so, deal. I hope the sentences were somewhat enjoyable and I'd love to hear your thoughts on it in a review! I love constructive crit as well btw. Thanks for reading, until next time!

-Never let go of the one you truly love

-December'sRose


End file.
